


Entanglement Theory

by seamonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graphic Description, Other, Slow Burn, Team Talon (Overwatch), gender neutral reader, quick affection, trigger warnings to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Talon is hiding two secrets here.The man with sovereignty over the laws of gravity itself,And the one thing he could never crush.





	Entanglement Theory

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends. i'm here to help fill out the Sigma corner of our beloved little niche in the fandom. while i wasn't sure how i felt about him at first, i've come to love him quite a lot.  
and there's no better way to show that love than by spontaneously deciding to write a multi-chapter, fully delved and plotted reader-insert story. right?
> 
> this first chapter is just me setting the stage for you as the reader character. this is a gender-neutral reader, with matching pronouns.

For all the golden sunlight that bathed the halls of the facility, it lacked any semblance of warmth. The rooms and labs were all cold. A perfect match to the doctors and researchers that haunted them. In a way, you haunted them, too. It's where you had existed for several years at this point. Not lived. You wouldn't consider what you were doing to be living.

Every week was the same. Sleep, food, exercise. Then the injections and sickness, then the "physical stimulus". A day of observation, then a day of recovery. Wash, rinse, repeat.

You didn't even know the name of the facility. In all honesty, you were frighteningly close to forgetting your own name. Your last bit of humanity. The doctors didn't call you by names, but by patient codes. Some English, some Greek. You'd noticed a mixture.

"Iota, please place your hands and feet on the sensors, I'd like to try one more thing." The drawling voice of your lead physician sounded over the speakers in the small room. The air was cold on your skin, raising goosebumps under your thin patient scrubs. You were so far beyond feeling it. 

Head still ringing, you managed to drag yourself off the padded floor, blearily reaching for the two red circles on the wall to place a palm in each one. Your feet found the ones on the floor without you looking down. Muscle memory taking over as your scrambled brain tried it's best to reboot.

"Good. You've been doing quite well with this quarter's stimulus block and I think we might be able to push you just a bit further today. Are you ready?"

Asking was rhetorical because he never waited for a response. Above you, a shower head kicked on, drenching you in frozen water. It helped clear your head just a bit, being a different sort of shock. But you knew what was coming for going to be worse. Your arms started to shake, hands still pressed hard to the red sensors. 

It was amazing, really. Even after all these years, you still felt fear for what you knew was to come.

"Return to the chair, please."

Refusing was pointless. Back when you still screamed and kicked and fought. It was pointless. So you dropped your chilled body back into the metal seat, still warm from the last round. Dragging your muscles into behaving, you once more laid your hands on the metal joysticks located on each arm of the chair. Over the speaker, you heard some hurried writing while you stared blankly at the wall in front of you.

"Alright, starting a test run at six hundred volts, zero point one A times seven hundred and fifty ohms. Begin."

Even in fear, you gripped the joysticks tighter, mere half-second before the hot tingle of electricity coursed through your arms. It was different from before though. It didn't just lace through you, it burned over your skin. Distantly, you could see veins of light dance through the sheen of water covering you. 

It only lasted for a few seconds.

"Wonderful. You handled that well, Iota. I expected nothing less." The praise was hollow. You heard the creak of a chair, doctor speaking over his shoulder. "Raise the current."

You kept your eyes on the wall.

"Proceeding with phase two. Six hundred volts, one point five A times seven hundred and fifty ohms. ...Begin."

You were deaf to your own gurgled chokes of agony, aware only of white-hot fire.

In a cold, white room.

Muscles convulsing, skin scorching, eyes bulging as you remained transfixed by the wall.

By the large red T painted there.

  
It lasted  _ much _ longer than a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> sigma comes next, i promise.
> 
> catch me on twitter @seamobeemo


End file.
